Reagan Holt's Diary
by limegreen0421
Summary: Reagan Holt is on team Holt in the 39 clues mission. Writing a diary just helps her for some reason. Find out the insides and out of Reagan Holt!
1. Ham's Plan

Dear Diary,

I can't believe Hamilton's plan for burning down the old hag Grace's house didn't work! I would've thought of something like that! Those Cahill brats don't even stand a chance against us Holts in the clue hunt or whatever the old woman calls it!

Anyway Hammy's next plan is to explode the Franklin institution place something like that the Cahill brats are going to. Hope it works or Dad will explode! No offence, Dad.

Reagan Holt

* * *

Author's Note: please point out any errors like Chocolates. Are. The. Best. did. You are awesome girl! P.s. she is a girl in fanfic who pointed out my mistake.


	2. Wrong Team!

Dear Diary,

It turns out Hamilton's plan kind of worked. We didn't get the clumsy Cahills though. We got those clever Starlings. Score one for team Holt! See?! No one can stand a chance against the mighty Holts! I told you so! We're in France now. Wait. Yeah, France. Us Holts don't pay attension much. Like I was born in the city... Milwalcy? Milwacky? Milwaukee? Sigh. See what I mean? I'm not high in knowledge, but I can easily beat you up. Haha.

Reagan Holt

* * *

Author's note: remember! Reviews makes a happy happy happy hiper hiper hiper author! Tee hee!


	3. Burying

Dear Diary,

Oh, now I get it. The old whack of a mind tricked us! The hunt thing is all about killing. Hurting. Burying people alive even! I know cuz my family almost buried the Cahill brats alive.

At that time I actually felt bad. I didn't think they were brats Hamilton and Maddison say my heart has softened. It has not! Now I think they're brats again because one moment, we were all standing on our feet. Dan Cahill rummaging through his backpack. Then, BOOM!

Light everywhere and then my world turned dark. I woke up hurting and wincing. I'll get you back, brats!

Reagan Holt


	4. Flying Icecream

Dear Diary,

Yes! Oh yeah! It's called revenge little brats, revenge! But we failed our revenge. Wrong team again! Oh yeah. Um... To tell you about it. Dad had this awesome plan.

Throwing buckets of ice and icecream at those Cahill brats. We had to remind Hamilton 1000 times not to eat the icecream. Instead of nailing the Cahills we nailed the burrito guy, Alistair. Another point for team Holt! 2 to 0.

So I heard Madison talking to her dinner awhile ago. She said, " I'll eat you up to have energy and destroy all those brats out there. "

It was hilarious! If you don't believe me, ask Ham. And, oh. I found out where I was born. Milywave.

Reagan Holt

* * *

Reviews! Happy author needs reviews!


	5. The Clue

Dear Diary,

Duh! The clue is iron solute! I didn't tell my family though. Are they that dumb?! The clue is sooooo easy. Ok not THAT easy. It took a little math or reading or social studies to figure it out. Whatever. No no I think it took a little art to figure it out. Oh well. My parents will figure it out soon enough. I hope they're as smart as I think they are. Or Madison or Hamilton. They'll figure it out if Mom or Dad doesn't.

Reagan Holt

* * *

Author's note: she used science to figure it out but she doesn't know that's what it's called.


	6. Mozart

Dear Diary,

So our next clue is in where Mozart lived. Veanna, Australia? ViVi, Antarctica? Anchorage, Alaska? Vienna, Austria? Look, you know me! I'm not good at... Astronomy? Geometry? Geography? Ok, you get my point.

So listen up, fools. You tell anyone I don't know my music, and I get to beat you up. It's called consequences, dumbos.

Hamilton is, um... Doing his exercises in front of a "hot" girl. To think the fool is falling for him! What a jerk.

We're trying to get tickets to this one place here, hello? Help us out, Hamilton!

Reagan Holt

* * *

Thanks to The Lone Angel, I know to reread my stories before I post them!


	7. Trains and Punches

Dear Diary,

Today we... Well... Were in a little... Accident. Incident? Ok, look. I'm not really in the mood to guess write now.

About the incident. It was on a train. With the Cahill brats. Ok we weren't IN the incident. We WERE the incident. Ham fought good.

So we kind of... What's the word? Attacked the train. Not JUST the train. Something SPECIFIC in the train. Starts with a C.

Yes. That's right. Those loser Cahills. Oh, did I mention that above already? Whoops. My bad.

Anyway, the "hot" girl also went to Vienna! And Hamilton's flirting like crazy! The bad news is... SHE'S STAYING AT OUR HOTEL! Alert! Alert!

Oh. Call for family meeting. Buh-bye.

Reagan Holt


	8. Pianos

Dear Diary,

Today we went to Mozart's mansion. I finally figured out his full name! Gangofwolves Amanda Mozart. It feels so good to know something without having to guess!

So we were the only ones there. I guess we're in the lead! The mansion was AWESOME! It had marble floors, walls, and even marble ceilings!

There's a grand piano too! Hamilton and Madison think the mansion's like any other old house! They are so wrong!

I think my family's got the clue. I don't know this time. It's not like I even care.

Reagan Holt


	9. Stinkin' Lucians

Dear Diary,

Another stupid Lucian thing! We have to break into the stronghold or something. Well, easy. Just punch em' in the face, they'll start whining about their poor bloody noses, and, ta-da!

Anyway, the Kabra kids are like, "oh my gosh! Another Lucian hunt! We are so special!"

Seriously, goody two-shoes! Who do you think you are?! People think they're soooooo good nowadays. I mean, who is as good as Holts?!

We _will_ get back at you soon, Kabras. Just watch.

Yeah, that sounds like a good ending for a diary entry, but believe me. I've got more to tell you.

Hamilton's been angry over the loss of the stupid girl he's been flirting with. Most people think people are supposed to get all sad and mushy over that, but if they meet a Tomas, they'd think again.

Madison punched Ham 3 times because of his complaining, then they started wrestling. I did NOT get involved.

The good thing is that they got a good scolding that I did not. The bad thing is that my twin got slapped 4 times by dad.

Well bye. Time for some breaking bones, and breaking in.

Reagan Holt


	10. Success!

Dear Diary, 

Hey Diary! Reagan here! Again of course. So we had success in breaking in, and I waited to the side not helping my family. 

We might of gotten the clue, I don't know whether or not. Again, it's not like I care about the stupid hunt. 

I mean, I'm getting less exercise! Which means I'm getting fatter and fatter everyday! I don't want to be as fat as the stupid lazy kids at school! It's absolutely terrifying!:( 

I mean, my hideous sweat pants! They're ruined from this stupid hunt! And, take back what I said about Lucians and the Kabras! They are wonderful! And I am soooo totally not wearing sweats again! They drool! 

Ta-ta peasants!

Natalie, I mean, um, Reagan Holt


	11. Daniel Cahill

Dear diary,

yo, yo, yo! Reagan Holt Holt

we've completed our mission

DONE DONE DONE!

I think I'm startin'

to fall for the Daniel

Cahill

and mom and dad

ain't gonna like it

WORD!

- The Wiz I mean, Holt

* * *

This chapter is kinda short. It's Jonah wizard.


	12. Wrong!

Dear Diary,

Aaaarrrrggggghhhhh! You got it wrong, Kabra kid and Wizard star!

Natalie- my sweats are perfectly fine, and I do NOT care about fat! You do! Jonah- I do not even think about that Dan! Plus I don't rhyme or any of that stuff! I don't even talk "Gangsta"!

If you people are gonna pretend to be the Holt, pretend right! I expect more from you, Kabra! You're a Lucian! Wizard, how did you hack into my diary? I expected it from Kabra, but not you!

Oh wait, why am I telling you that you could do better?! I'm supposed to be mad at you! Why did you fools break the lock?! It's... not skeleton key proof. Oh yeah. That's why. I am sooooo dumb. How could I forget?

Moving on, Natalie was right about 2 things. We did get the clue, and I'm getting much less exercise.

On the other hand, Jonah was only right about 1 thing. Mom and Dad ain't gonna be happy if I even was FRIENDS with that Dan! Oh... Madison's coming to get me back! I pushed her into a guard making her get caught. bye!

Reagan Holt


	13. Football

**Dear journal, diary? **

**I am Hamilton- I uh... Reagan Holt. My favorite sport is... Is swimming. I do a lot of it. My favorite color is purple of course. That's the color of sweats I'm wearing now. **

**I have a twin sister. Her name is Madison. I have an older brother. Hamilton. I like him most. **

**In my life, I have done many things. I um... In kindergarten, I punched a boy in the face. **

**When I was six, I could beat up a high school football player. So could Madison. **

**I um I mean Hammy is a football player himself. A very good one in fact. I admire Hamilton for that very fact. **

**Football is a very super sport. Um... Yeah, that's all I got. **

** Reagan Holt**


	14. Nothing

Dear Diary,

Ok, first of all Hamilton, you got almost nothing right! My name is NOT Hamilton, and my favorite sport is not swimming! Obviously it's ballet! Whoops... That was supposed to be a secret. Don't tell anyone, not even Ham!

Yes, purple an epic color. That's the only thing that bro got right. But of course, Hammy is right about the sibling thing, except that I like Madison more!

Hamilton, in kindergarten, I punched more than just ONE guy in the face. Let alone 23! How did you know I could beat up a high school football player? Unless I beated YOU up.

Of course YOU'RE a football player! And bragger! You are SO not good at it! I do NOT like you for the fact that you're super good at the sport! Cuz you stink!

Anyway, nothing is happening. We're kind of stumped in the hunt so far.

Actually, I'm kinda grateful about all these diary entries that I didn't write. It helped fill up the pages a bit. And it was really funny to get to see how those people pretended to be me.

Clearly, people don't get to know me that well. even my own brother! Or the people (Not my bro) fear me. I kinda like that idea.

Now it's family meeting time. We're gonna see who can come up with a lead. That person gets a free lap around the hotel. Arnold will get to go with the person.

I hope I come up with the lead! But not the wrong lead.

Reagan Holt

* * *

Read Ninjagirl0823's book called: Cahills vs Demigods!


	15. Arguments

_Dear Diary, _

_Today Madison was exercising a lot. Her tremendous sweats were covered in sweat! I hate sweat. Yes, I am a Tomas, but I absolutely hate sweat! It is utterly terrifying! I will be asking mum and father for new clothes soon. _

_Mummy and father have been arguing a lot and it was Madison that came up with the plan. That's why she was exercising. But father thinks Hamilton came up with the right the right lead. _

_Now, both of them are running laps. I am so relieved that I am not a part of that. Mummy and father are going to be so proud that I finally that I finally have a fashion sense. _

_Nothing is happening now. I think I will go relax at the beach. Mum and father refuse to talk! It cannot get any worse than this! Mummy and father will not go along with anything I do. I just have to sneak out to the beach! _

_Goodbye young fouls! _

_ Love, _

_ Reagan Kabra_


	16. Kabras

Dear Diary,

I don't know. It was one of the Kabras alright! But this time, I don't suspect the "N" Kabra. Because I KNOW that Kabra kid's hand writing now. It's either Ian, Isabel, or Vikram. So not the puny Kabra.

And Madison found the lead. Not ham. I don't hate sweating OR sweats! I don't call my mom, mum! I don't call dad, father!

And I am NOT asking for new clothing. The clothes YOU wear Kabra, is way worse than Lilya Chernova's! I don't know who wrote this but, I'm talking to Natalie. If YOU call Chernova's clothes barf inducing, call your own clothes that too.

And I am NOT relieved for NOT running laps! I am in love with running, and yet, I'm the best at track! And mom and dad will NEVER be proud if I had a sense of fashion!

Mom and Dad still talk to one another! And yes! They agree on whatever I do! Not disagree! Plus my last name is NOT Kabra. Humph! Buh-bye.

Reagan Holt


	17. Surfs Up

Dear Diary,

Today, we went surfing and tried to kill the Cahill brats while at it. Dad dunked Dan down in the water for a long time. Until their stupid uncle Shep slammed dad with his surf board!

And now, Ham found a different girl! But I'm so relieved. The girl doesn't like him back. Whew. But you know my bro. He is never willing to give up.

Ugh... And the Kabra kids! They are planning to ask for the Cahill brats to be on their team! Well not them. They're mom. As in the evil mother of them all. Even eviler than Snow White's step mom. Isabel Kabra.

What's so special about Amy and Dan?! The fact that they don't know what branch they're in? The fact that they're hopeless? Useless? The fact that they're NOT in the lead? That doesn't seem special to ME! Oh wait... It's not even special to anyone! Unless you're out of the normal.

Dan and Amy? Don't even get me started. There are so many meanings for them! Or... Definishons. Definitions? Well anyway: useless, hopeless, orphans, scrawny, definitely need more meat, puny, nerds, not very logical, etc.

All I'm saying is, who needs the Cahill brats on their team? I thought Lucians are supposed to be clever! If any Lucian wants the Cahill brats on their team, no competition there!

I gotta go. ANOTHER family meeting. About how to kick Cahill butts out of the hunt.

The one and only, Reagan Holt


	18. Human Eating Sharks

Dear Diary,

Today dad instructed Hamilton to go save the older Cahill fool. Isabel tricked her. How could THAT happen?! In a million years, unless yer dumber than us stupid Holts!

So here's how it happened: Amy got tricked by Ian and Irina, to go to a boat Isabel was on. Isabel asked Amy to be on the Kabra team along with Dan. When Amy said no, Isabel asked if she could have the next clue. (Isabel not Amy.)

And Amy once again said no. That's when the old lady Kabra started to get nasty on the Cahill brat. She sploshed and splattered dead raw fish into the ocean, attracting sharks.

Then, Isabel said she would throw Amy into the water, along with the fish. When Ian didn't offer to help his "mum", Isabel tossed more fish into the sea. She said to take a little swim, or spit the clue out.

That's when Ham jumped in on a sky diver with the rest of us trailing him. Hamilton grabbed Amy, as Isabel tried to reach for her. Isabel screamed in rage as she only got the poor girl's beloved jade necklace from old hag Grace. The woman I told you about.

So we questioned Amy. I gotta admit. I feel guilty for cheating. For questioning the hopeless teenage child. Not like I'm not one. Well I AM one, but on the other hand, this girl is useless! Well bye. Gotta shine my knife shoes.

Reagan Holt


	19. Alistair

Dear Diary,

ugh! Another horrid day for the wonderful Holts! Well anther horrid... Few days? Well you get what I mean. It's been... Um, bad, ya know.

So, we gave that Alistair a task. And if he didn't finish it, well... The results... Horrible. The er what's that called? Conseequenses would be bad. Or consequences. So the task was to kidnap the Cahill brats. The consequences... If he failed... Would be his brain getting exploded by dad's new invention. The brainy exploder.

And he...

Failed. Yes, you were right. We were about to explode his brain when the Cahills saved his day. Dad thanked them by throwing an Eisenhower sized tantrum. What I mean by Eisenhower, is baaaaad. It's a dad sized one.

Anyhow, the last time dad had one of those, the 7 people nearest to him got sent to the hospital. See? Big tantrum.

These days were kinda bad, but at least we're caught up with the others! Team Holt will win I tell you! We will have victory!

Reagan Holt


	20. Everest

Dear Diary,

ugh, the idiot! The idiot just haaaaad to drop the clue, huh? Oh, I'm talkin' about the older Cahill. Amy Cahill. The freaky book nerd.

She just haaaaaad to save Ian and destroy the clue, huh? Well there will be revenge, I tell you, revenge!

Oh, sorry. I should calm down and just tell you the stupid event that happened.

So we were climbing the wonders of Mt. Everest, then- SWOOSH! The Cahills landed on the mountain right in front of us. It was like they were trying to rub it in our faces that they were gonna get it. And Dan stuck his tongue out at Hamilton! Humph!

So they snatched the vial, and grinned as evil then ever. They kinda reminded me of the Kara kids! Boy and girl, ages 11 and 14, evil grins, and foolish evil personality. You. Disgust. Me.

So then, dad grabbed Amy, and pried it out of her teeny closed fists. (Yay for dad!) but then, the Kabra kids interfered! Kabra #3 (Ian) snatched it when dad was loosely clutching the foolish thing. It ain't dad's fault! He didn't see Kabra #3 coming! Then somehow, Amy got a hold of the clue thing. The whole thing was crazy!

Then it all happened like in slow motion... Ian almost falling from the plane... Amy shaking her head side to side as if she was thinking... Dan communicating with her with there eyes probably saying, "no! Skip the boy! Think of the clue!"... Amy dropping the clue suddenly... Dan lunging for it and screaming, "NOOOOO!"... Amy pulling Ian up to save his life... And the most slow part... The vial rolling, and smashing into the walls of the helicopter.

And then, dad cursed. It was so awful that I squeezed my eyes shut and plugged my ears shrieking, "Don't listen! Don't!" It was terrible says a Holt. Me. The holt that said that was me. I, almost running out of pages... I think it'll last the whole hunt though. The person who sold me this was right... If this could last me a whole hunt, and with no leftover pages or missing pages, then this IS a magical diary. And to think I never believed in magic! Hmmph.

Reagan Holt


	21. Calling for Help

Dear Diary,

today well, look at the title. Does that ring the bell?... Obviously not. So let the Holt explain. See, the only thing missing in the title is the Cahills part. So "Cahills calling for help." They actually did. Who woulda thought?

But the only reason they called was to get help in pole climbing. Pole climbing! And Hamilton actually helped. A lot of "actuallys!" Yeah you would say "that's not a word." But skip you! Wait... I can't skip you... I'm writing in you. You make this so hard!

Whatever. The point is the stupid Cahills needed help. In pole climbing. Hamilton told them what to do. You need as little clothes as possible. So Dan took off his shirt. I could NEVER imagine that. You probably can't either.

And I heard amy killed a scorpion. Lies, lies, lies. And it almost stung the punk babysitter. Yes Nellie Gomez. More lies.

Off of the clue hunt and more in my life, I heard Hamilton singing in the shower about that Amy. In love, bro?

And Madison, she ran 100 miles! I never tried but I bet I CAN. Don't try to show off like that Madison!

And mom and dad! Unbelievable! They keep calling each other "sugar cakes" or "sweet syrup" or something. It's highly annoying, driving me and my siblings crazy, and embarrasses our family! Seriously, get it together, guys!

That's all. I think the clue hunt will be over soon, and there's only a few more pages.

Reagan Holt


	22. Romeo and Juliet

Dear Diary,

Today, went to one of Shakespeare's most famous plays: Romeo and Juliet. It was boring. At first. Then we saw ninjas. Ham, Madison, dad, mom, and I cheered the ninjas on. Only at that time, we didn't know they were the Starlings.

Then all of a sudden the Cahills came into the scene. Amy dived for the paper at the bottom of a pipe. The ninjas said, "hey that's ours!" Then Dan said, "too bad, it's our's now, SUCKA!" We thought that it might be a lead. So we went in stage too. So did Isabel, Jonah and Alistair's family. Then, Hamilton tugged at a ninja's hood. Auburn hair tumbled out and Amy said, "Sinead Starling?!"

But while Sinead was speaking, I somehow knew she gave Ned and Ted some kind of signal. Because they dragged Dan off and tied him on the balcony of the balcony scene. Lots of surprised people murmured at us to get off. They murmured!

Dan called and called for help. When Ham grabbed the paper, Dan tried to charm talk him. Dad said, "Worthy competitors are still competitors!" So Hamilton took it. Then Sinead took it. Then a lot of clue hunters got their hands on it, but the paper got torn to shreds. And it's gonna cost Jonah a LOT to pay for the damage. Anyway, we're heading where the guy was born. Not now. Soon.

Reagan Holt


	23. His Birth Church

Dear Diary,

earlier, we went to where Shakespeare was born. It was crazy. Kabra #3 and #4 were going around asking us what our clues were. Why would we tell THEM?!

So they first started off with the Ecatereenuhs. Ecatereenas? Ekatherines? Ekaterinas? well they started with the Katherine family. Descendants. Alistair and the Starlings did NOT spit out their hard work.

Then the murdering people in fancy clothing went to us. Hamilton and Mom said no way! Then Hamilton started wondering where his "buddy" and Amy are. He called Dan his buddy! And where's their evil mother Isabel?

Ham choked Ian (you go, bro!) and then Natalie pointed at the door and said, "here come Dan and Amy! Stop choking my brother!" Ham put Ian down and Ian gasped for breath.

They ran and stuff and Nellie the au pair stood there. It was so awkward. So we're following the goody two shoes Cahills now. Wish us luck!

Reagan Holt


	24. The Gauntlet

Dear Diary,

today was... Horribly bad. As in I almost exploded kind of bad. No. Literally. I almost got murdered by Kabra #2. Isabel.

So it was sooo bad. We followed the Cahill kids. To the island. The unknown island. Madison, mom, and I kept a lookout. The Kabras arrived. Everyone arrived. Except Isabel...

The next thing I knew, was all these people cramming into a small elevator. Somehow, almost all of us got in... But then some of us got pushed and shoved out. So there was only Ian, Natalie, Alistair, Hamilton, Dan, and Amy.

Then somehow, I blanked out, staggering around, bumping into other clue hunters. They were staggering too. Then, before I completely blacked out, I felt someone carrying me and tying me to something cold and hard. And then, I couldn't hear or see a thing...

I woke up to see my whole body clinging to a tombstone. My hands were a bit free. I could move them, but I couldn't untie the ropes. An instant thought came to me. _ Isabel Kabra. _why hadn't I thought of that? The QueenieMcQueen Of the RichieMcRich!

I looked around me and saw mom, dad, Madison,Ted, (Ted?! When did he get there?!) and Brodrick. Tied up along with me. And since I had nothing to do, I drew Ted a graph, or a plan for Ted's eyesight.

Then Ham came back and told us everything. He untied us first. First Sinead came. He said they were walking and lots of explosions came. Then soon enough Isabel came. She would've won if Amy hadn't knocked her out with the full Cahill serum. Or if Ned hadn't busted in. And Amy and Dan won. Fair and square on their own.

Then Dad said winning isn't everything. Sometimes it's better just to know that your family is alright. I asked him, "who said that?" Then he said, "I did." I nodded although I didn't believe him.

Then we heard that Hamilton won 2 million dollars. Woo! And we are on our way to a soccer game now. Well, looks like I'm out of pages! Bye Diary.

Reagan Holt

* * *

Author's Note: I know it sounds like this is gonna end, but it's not. You know how it's a magical diary? Watch... The magic will come...


	25. Vespers

Dear Diary,

I totally remember that I did NOT bring you with me on my swim in the Carabian seas, but somehow, when the stinkin' Vespers caught me, knocked me out, and put a jumpsuit on me, you appeared in my pocket. In case I'm not being clear enough, yes YOU. You as in my diary you. And how did you get the extra pages? I don't remember those there.

So I was swimming when a shark came and chased me. Not even the fastest human can out swim a shark! So I panicked. Then I saw a cage. It was the only thing that could protect me so I went in. Just on time... I slammed the door shut as the shark crashed in to it. When I came up I started saying thank you so much but then I saw a gun pointed right at my face. I don't remember or know if they shot me, but I blacked out right there.

I was the second one to arrive. Turns out, old Alistair was already there or Fiske. I don't have much of a memory. And then there was also Natalie, (thank goodness I'm not the only little girl that got kidnapped.) Then there was Ted, this Phoenix kid whose supposed to be Jonah's little cousin, and Nellie. Turns out i'm good buddies with the Wizard kid.

Wait a second... I'm not supposed to be enjoying myself in this diary entry... I'm supposed to be freaking out about how this diary (YOU!) magically got pages and that I'm furious about the Vespers kidnapping us. LET ME OUT! I tried yelling at them through the dumb waiter, but all I got was silence and a soar throat. Ouch.

Peace.

Reagan Holt


	26. Goods and Bads

Dear Diary,

Yes, if you're wondering, it's boring here in this stupid jail-ish cell thingy. We can't do ANYTHING! We have to do... ABSOLUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT EAT AND SLEEP! OH, AND EXERCISE! Can you believe it? It's awful right? Vespers! They are so selfish and full of themselves just like Vikram, Isabel, Ian, and Natalie Kabra. The brat Lucians. But, I'm happy to say that there is good news that I never got to tell you. Or I never got around to telling you.

ISABEL KABRA IS IN JAIL!

See, I have this thing. To keep things merrier, I have to exercise. I made everyone do 100 push-ups. Except for old Alistair and Fiske. I made them do 200. Just kidding. I made them do 50. What?! Don't look at me! It's for the happiness and entertainment for them! Well, it's health for them. It's happiness and entertainment for ME over here. Haha. They keep tipping over! Especially the Kabra chic!

And if you're wondering, I DO exercise TOO to keep my body in shape. Or else it's not fair. But I do look at the other's failures for a nice relaxing movie. It would be better if i had some popcorn. Too bad the VESPERS WON'T TOSS ME SOME GOOD SALTY BUTTERED POPCORN!

Moving on to a different subject, THE VESPERS WON'T GIVE US SOME BUTTERY AND SALTY POPCORN! Oh wait... That's not a new subject. Not a good start of one either. I'm just... Sad over my loss of good food. Like yummy Big Mac burgers from McDonalds. Sniff. Man, I am getting WAAAAAY off topic. Help me out a little here?

Now a REAL different topic. It's is 100% terrible being locked up and not being free! I need some space, losers! I mean, sure the cell has a LOT of space, (when I say a LOT, I mean bigger than my bedroom.) but I need more space. I'm a Holt for Pete's sake! I need to run!

The good part about this kidnap is that I don't need to hear Madison and Hamilton arguing and fighting over the TV remote. And Dad bragging on, and on, and on, about how he beat up a professional wrestler today. And how Mom outran a man in a men's race.

Wait... Why am I talking about GOOD things in this place? There ARE no good things about this stupid place. Argh! I am so dumb. Wait... No I'm not. Dad says to never give yourself put-downs and always believe in yourself. And give others put-downs and don't believe in THEM. "Be selfish." He always says. I sure miss home.

Today for some reason, they took pictures of us! Why? I'm wearing a jumpsuit! I should be wearing my best clothes! Like... My purple t-shirt and purple track pants! And sweater! Curse you, you "not know how to take photos" Vespers!

Ugh. You better bust us outta here, Amy and Dan. Or you won't feel your butts in no time. Cuz by that time, your heads will be where your butts used to be. Ya understand, hopeless and worthless children?

Reagan Holt


	27. Normal

Dear Diary,

nothing really happened today, like most of the times that I'll be in this room. Today is normal. So I'll spy on... Kabra kid #2.

She's yelling at the dumb waiter for at least a hairbrush or some lipgloss or decent clothes nothing. She goes over to Nellie to check on her. Boring.

Now oooh! Ooh! This is interesting! Natalie doesn't do anything, nut Nellie DOES. She whines. Alistair calls up the dumb waiter for a doctor. Instead, we now have a some supplies so WE can do the surgery OURSELVES.

Oh group meeting. We're going to see who is gonna be the best person to take out the bullet in Nellie's arm...

I'm back! They chose Phoenix. Of course they wouldn't choose me. The Holt is to huge handed and clumsy.

Phoenix is searching for it, and each movement causes Nellie to wince. Phoenix just gave up. Now Nellie is muffling something under the thing that blocks the screaming. She spats it out. Now she just said, "get the Kabra chic!"

Natalie just found the bullet and is pulling it out. A blood slimed bullet. Cool.

Reagan Holt


	28. Argh!

Dear Diary,

I thought you were magic... Oh you are? Then get me out? What's wrong with you?! Diaries these days.

Nellie, she isn't feeling much better.

Natalie, is as snotty as always.

Ted, is having servants to scrape off his plate.

Alistair, burrito obsessed guy we know and love.

Me, the nicest, best, unspoiled, and energetic person as always.

Fiske, the old one who can't do push ups just right.

Phoenix, shy kid who is a good companion.

So everyone's pretty much good don't ya think? And normal. Nothing strange has happened but I am so planning to bust out.

Yours dangerously,

Reagan Holt

* * *

**COMMENTS: **

****The Gone Angel

XD LOL Reagan's aout to die. _You think that's funny? -Reagan_


	29. Plans

Dear Diary,

Dude, we have the awesomest attack plan! So, we climb up the dumb waiter, and... ATTACK!

Doesn't that sound fun? Ok maybe not to you, but to me. Phoenix and I, we are gonna go up there first. GO US! Right?

Our plan will be in action tomorrow. I hope. It'll be like, epic! Punch, punch! _crack._ we break their bones.

Never mess with Reagan Holt! And the Cahills! Or you'll PAY! And I not just talkin' to the Vespers. That goes for everybody else too, ya know.

I can imagine us rockin' and rollin' so clearly!

We climb up, we jump up, we make funny faces, we punch a few people and kick a few in the soft part, we stick out our tongues at the half alive half dead people, we find our way out, and we... ESCAPE!

Yay us! And me!

Reagan Holt


	30. Ouch

Dear Diary,

How could our plan not have worked! We spent the whole day trying to make an attack/escape plan but it didn't work! And guess what?! It's even worse! I broke my leg!

We climbed up the dumb waiter -Phoenix was a slower slowpoke then I thought he was- then, aww! The smell of gas plummeted into my nose. I got dizzy, but I had to do this. I tried to punch and break bones, but it was no use. I was too weak. I know dad would say I'm not, but I was.

The last thing I knew and saw, and felt, was somebody that I didn't know, grabbing me by my shirt, and tossing me back down the dumb waiter.

I woke up hurting all over, and laying on top of Phoenix, who was sprawled out, and knocked out on a pile of glass. He had a big bleeding gash in his forehead and that's when I felt the sympathy for the poor kid.

But, GROSS! I realized I was ACTUALLY LAYING ON TOP OF PHOENIX LIKE COUPLES DO! I tried to get off immediately but the moment a stepped down, pain shot up my leg like a volcano exploding. I curled back into a scrunched, messed up ball. Well, that's the end of my story today. Bye.

I hurt so much!

Reagan Holt


	31. Short contest before I keep writing!

**Hey guys! I got this idea from ninja green. You will have a contest writing a poem about a 39 clue hunter's love life. Just don't make it too long, and PM me when you are finished! Rules are at the bottom, feel free to ask a question! Here's an example of Reagan's love life: **

In the fall, I gaze at my love

He's sitting in a tree, right up above

his smiles show dimples

He and when he wiggles his eyebrows, his forehead slightly wrinkles

My, love, is the ninja obsessed Dan Cahill

even though his craziness deserves a pill

He is the love of my life

nothing can cut between us, not even a knife.

The boy glances below

to see nothing but the me show

he smiles at me

and I know we were meant to be.

**that was super short. You should do one longer though. Rules: **

**write about any clue hunter in the books. **

**Private message me when our done. When you are private messaging, include the story name and who you are talking about and who your love is. **

**In the summary of the story, be sure to include: "for limegreen0421's love contest. **

**If you have any questions, ask! **

**THE DEADLINE IS NOVEMBER 7th! I'LL BE POSTING THE RESULTS ON NOVEMBER 8th 2012!**

** First Prize: I'll read and comment on all of your stories and on all of MY stories, I'll write: "read_'s book _!" **

**Second Prize: I'll read all of your stories and review. **

**Third prize: I'll read half of your stories and review... **

**Write and have fun!**


	32. NOT FAIR!

Dear Diary,

It ain't fair that I'm stuck in this stupid jail thing being held as a hostij or hostage or something like that. And Hamilton and Madison get to play like that. Think it's nothin'? SUFFER MY LIFE!

Anyway, all I'm sayin' is my life is horrible here and mind if we switch places? No?! I'm telling you, I'll getcha back! Humph. And I thought I was mean.

In a few moments here it'll be time to do push ups. And my ballet routines. Practice makes perfect!

Reagan Holt


	33. Diamonds

Dear Diary,

The Vespers are so stupid! And that's comin' from me! A Holt! And the Holts are more stupider than anyone!

Uh... More stupid? Stupider! Dumber and more stupider than anyone could be? The point is The Holts are as strong as an ox, but twice as dumb as one. Yeah I admit.

But the point is... VESPERS MAY BE CLEVER BUT THEY CAN BE STUPID AND FOOLISH ONCE IN AWHILE!

I mean, they talk way too loudly! If someone tries to keep secrets, they talk softer! To the secret... Amy and Dan has to hunt for the biggest diamond ever! I think. If I overheard the Vespers talking right.

They were talking about some huge diamond. A man's voice I think. They said something like its part of their plan to takeover the world. Including us. The powerful mighty Cahills.

ugh! They think they're so good huh? WELL LET'S JUST SEE ABOUT THAT, STUPID PEEPS! Stay outta my way or you'll be sorry, Vespers!

Well, it's gonna be impossible to find a big diamond, Cahill brats.

Reagan Holt


	34. Winners

Hey guys, it's time to find out the winner of my contest...

**1st Place: AgentGetAmyAndIanTogether and HopelessAddictToWriting **

**2nd Place: The Gone Angel **

**3rd Place: A Light in Black **

congratulations all of you!

Limegreen0421


	35. Snap Me Outta My Misery!

Dear Diary,

Stupid, stupid, stupid... Jail seller? No, that's not right... Cellar. Well, this is horrible! Ever since I was born in Wisconsin, I was in misery. Well... Except that time when I won 7 bowling tournaments in a row. And when I totally out did my ballet partner that was a boy named Chris who was all over me. And when I was crowned the person who won 50 track meets in a row. And 50 is all I've ever been to. Anyway, I'm in misery, so snap me outta it!

It all started when the clue hunt started. Everything was a cutastropie. Catastrophy? Catastrophe? Aw, you know what I mean. Everything has been a total disaster ever since the stupid old lady's will. Heeeeelp me, GODS!

Reagan Holt


	36. Breakout

Dear Diary,

Today I died.

Ok, so I didn't actually die or I'd be writing in this diary in heaven right now. Or in Greek stuff, The Underworld. I just faked it to help the others escape.

Well, it sorta worked.

You see, we did escape, but we didn't. So... Ok. I'm probably making no sense at at all. Well to you. If you asked one of the hostages, they'd know what I mean. Ill tell you everything that happened since you are too dumb to know. So I faked my death supposedly having a heart attack doing push-ups. Everyone fake cried really good and then, they set me near the door with a white sheet over my "dead" body.

So then the Vespers came to pick me up, and toss me out. I gave a Vesper a headlock with my legs. Then we all got out with the Vesper guards knocked out and stuff.

We all scrambled around to get out of the stupid Vesper stronghold. Then we found an exit. Nellie and I stayed behind distracting the um... Guards.

The others took so long to come back and we did a very well job of... Ahem... Distraction the Vespers. They even sent guard dogs after us! And Nellie got like seriously hurt. Blood all over. It was creepy and cool at the same time.

When everyone got back, they told us really bad news. Phoenix died. They told us every single detail. First, they were running. Then they were standing on this cliff, and Pheonix was standing near the very tip. But what Phoenix didn't know, was the edge of the cliff was very unstable. Then the ground beneath him crumbled. He fell! The good news is that Alistair caught him. The bad news is Phoenix let go, because he didn't want Alistair to be pulled along with him.

I mean, sure! There's a big, huge, giant chance that Alistair might've fallen if Phoenix the rascal held on any longer, but there's also a chance Alistair might've survived if Phoenix held on tight still! I mean, of course, the old man could fall, yeah. But, the point's right there! He's and old man! He doesn't need extra life! You could risk him dying for the good of yourself! Sometimes people are such fools with their lives.

Yeah, I might sound like I'm not sad that my ol' buddy died, but, I am. I just... Tend to get angry when I'm sad. Angry to everyone. Usually, I'm just mad at like five people at a time but when I'm sad... Everyone is affected. Today I even agreed with Ted Starling about having a moment of silence for Phoenix! And I hate moments of silence! I can't sit still! Or be quiet! I just HAVE to talk! Like, I was about to point out that Nellie still had red blood in her white hair. But then I remembered. I thought, _Oh yeah. It's a moment of silent. I'm supposed to stay quiet. I hate staying quiet. All in all, I hate moments of silence. _

__Reagan Holt


	37. I Miss My Family!

Dear Diary,

I hate this new jail cell! We don't have closed bathrooms anymore and the toilets are out in the open! Every time somebody goes to the bathroom, we have to turn around! It's disgusting and that's coming from someone who is the master of disgusting! Seriously, vespers! If you want to hold someone as a hostage, can't you at least make our stay clean?!

I miss Mom, I miss Dad, I miss Ham, and most of all I miss Madison!

Mom: she's probably telling everyone to stay calm, I'm coming back soon when the Cahill Brats finish the Vespers off. She probably said that but when coast is clear, she cries her eyes out!

Dad: he's probably making an even bigger fit than he does the usual! Yelling at Hamilton and Madison, calling mom sweeter names than he always does, and missing me, even though he doesn't know how to cry.

Ham: like always, he'd be telling himself to calm down, to force himself to not flood tears, to miss me, and I'll be back soon.

Maddie: HOW COULD SHE LIVE WITHOUT ME?! HOW COULD I LIVE WITHOUT HER STICKING BY MY SIDE?! HOW COULD THE VESPERS DO THIS TO ME?! AM I LUCKY I SURVIVED WITHOUT HER?! YES! IS SHE LUCKY ENOUGH TO SURVIVE WITHOUT ME?! HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! AS FAR AS I KNOW HER, SHE MIGHT BE EVEN DEAD! BUT. IF SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'D BE SHEDDING TEARS THIS VERY MOMENT! SHED BE CRYING HER HEART AND BRAIN OUT EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT!

_**I MISS MY FAMILY! **_

Reagan Holt.


	38. Phoenix Wizard

Dear Diary,

Ok. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Phoenix. I miss him too. Stop making such a big deal about it. I mean, it's the poor kid's fault he chose to die! Right?

I'm not saying he's dumb or anything, just... He was dumb at that moment, one of the last moments of his life. FIND A GOOD WAY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE KIDDO! That's what Nellie would say.

The Kabra Chick is really sad, and cries every morning. Or, at least what we think is morning. I told you! They don't give us watches! Well, I think I told you that but... WHI CARES ANYWAY?!

I'm not sure about Ted though. He's pretty good at hiding his feelings. We can't tell whether he's sad, or not really sure what to feel about Phoenix's death.

Alistair was super sad today. He kept saying, "it was my fault Phoenix died," when it really wasn't! Burrito Man, you shouldn't give yourself a put down like that!

Moving on to... Me. Yeah. I'm really sad, but Reagan Holt don't do crying. She stay tough, she stay strong, except for when she's far away from her sister. So right now she ain't tough, she ain't strong. PHOENIX! MADISON! DAD! MOM! HAMILTON!

Old Man Fiske has a miserable life, even with Phoenix. So his life is even more miserable and that's all I can say.

Last person; Gomez. The babysitter. No, not Selena Gomez the popular movie star and singer. But Nellie Gomez. Who I think Might Be her long lost sister. Eh. But Nellie has been shedding a million tears since Phoenix fell. But what I'm thinking is he might be still be alive, and feeding on wild animals. Fish?

Reagan Holt


	39. I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!

Dear Diary,

Thats it. I'm sick of this. I hate this. This is horrible. I miss my family. Hurry up, Amy and Dan. You suck, Vespers.

May I say this is the horrible-it's time in my life?! It's even worse than the time I won second place at a role wide swim meet! I beat the first place guy SO bad, that he gave up his trophy to me! That's it for now.

Reagan Holt

(WAAAAA!)


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry to all who have read my stories and liked them. I don't have much time to go on here anymore and I'll try my best to update all of my stories and profile. and if I fooled you making you think that this was a real chapter, I'm sorry for that too. **

**-limegreen0421**


End file.
